


Слишком много Неба

by add_violence



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Love/Hate, POV First Person, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/add_violence/pseuds/add_violence
Summary: Отличная цена за один поцелуй.





	Слишком много Неба

_My mind is in darkness._  
_God, God I'm sick. I've been used,_  
_And you knew all the time._  
_God, God I'll never ever know_  
_Why you chose me for your crime._

_JCSS «Judas’ Death»_

 

Ночной весенний воздух казался стеклянным. Яркие огни билбордов освещали оживлённую улицу, вокруг кипела жизнь, а я, несмотря на круглую сумму на кредитке и тридцать архаичных, но оттого ещё более ценных, серебренников в кармане никак не мог проглотить поганый ком в горле. Непонятно, какого чёрта он там вообще взялся?

Я закурил и оглядел улицу — в такое время на дорогах Иерусалима не встретишь ни одного пешехода. Завтра пятница — значит, у части населения уже выходной, и ночные клубы, кинотеатры и увеселительные заведения полны людей. По улицам сновали такси и личные авто, изредка мотоциклы.

Странно — до того, как я познакомился с ним, мне тоже казалось диким и ненужным ходить просто так ночью, пытаться почувствовать запах воздуха, рассмотреть цвет неба… Звёзд в городе не увидишь — только от бесконечной иллюминации небо кажется не то оранжевым, не то багряным. Я ведь совсем недавно увидел звёзды, когда он, взяв напрокат полураздолбанную допотопную колымагу, зазвал всех нас за черту города — порыбачить.

— Молодой человек, ваши документы.

Чёрт возьми. Задумался и проворонил патруль. Сейчас три души вытрясут, какого хрена я делаю на улице и почему курю. Здесь, несмотря на то, что развлечения приветствовались, не были рады одиночкам вне зоны наблюдения навигационных систем и систем прослушки. Так что сейчас мне крепко влетит за нарушение комендантского часа и курение вне отведённой зоны.

Я протянул им электронный жетон, напустив на лицо маску безразличия. Все равно штраф впаяют. Повезёт ещё, если в отделение не утащат и не припрягут к общественным работам.

— Заодно проверь лицензию курильщика, — напомнил напарнику тот, что помоложе.

— Искариот? Джудас?

У усатого такое нечитаемое выражение лица, что я аж смешался. Имя как имя, право слово, не то, что у некоторых современных ребят, из-за которых Римская протекция даже была вынуждена принять закон об отсутствии ругательств в именах.

— Прошу прощения, хорошей ночи! — он отдал жетон, козырнул, и их мотоциклет, взревев движком, пропал в клубах дыма.

Вот дела… Нет, напыщенный старикан Каиафа, конечно, обещал мне поблажки, но… серьёзно?

Я швырнул окурок на чистейший тротуар и задумался. Что-то было не так. Губы горели огнём после этого поцелуя. Этот способ перста указующего тоже предложил Каиафа — словно догадывался, что за такое я на какой-то момент и сам заплатить был готов. Хотя кто ж его знает, может, и догадывался.

Джизус всегда был особенным. Он попросту не мог оставить равнодушным никого. Его ни с чем не сравнимая харизма вкупе с жизненной философией и силой убеждения творила чудеса. Кстати, о чудесах — я не понимал, как ему это удавалось, да и никто не понимал. Как можно из меньшего получить большее? А он мог. Он объяснял это божественной силой, и вообще, рассказывал о Боге столько такого, что за малую толику было недолго попасть под программу ликвидации. Он подарил нам, кругу его самых близких друзей, совершенно иное понимание Небес — не холодная серверная, в коей обретается начало начал и святая святых — могучий и изначальный Искусственный Интеллект, породивший электромагнитные волны, благодаря которым и произошла эволюция всего сущего, а отдельный город, или даже страна, в которой живет абсолютно близкая человеку, милосердная и чрезвычайно умная сущность, не холодная машина, а Он, способный на Любовь.

Однажды мы с ним крепко повздорили. Ведь всё, всё пошло не так — его слова понесли и переврали, переложили на его плечи слишком много, слишком… Я хотел уберечь и его, и тех, кто искренне следовал ему, я предупреждал, но разве же услышат доводы те, чьи рассудки полны Небесами до краёв? А потом пошло-поехало. Толпе всегда нужна сенсация. И нужны жертвы.

Чёрт тебя дери, Джизус! Я-то думал, ты — такой же как мы. Человек. А ты все знал, от и до. Интересно, по какому принципу ты выбирал, кому суждено на веки вечные быть проклятым, а? Потому что я не боялся сказать тебе, что часть твоих идей — откровенная лажа? Нет-нет, идеи-то хороши, только ты всегда забывал о том, что люди — это люди. Потому что я любил тебя сильнее других?

Тьфу, пропасть. Аж руки вспотели, хотя на улице только похолодало. Надо поймать такси и ехать домой, но что-то совершенно не хотелось. Меня занимали мысли, закручивали в водоворот — что теперь будет с ним? По логике, либо его привлекут к политической пропаганде, либо ликвидируют. Но он принципиальный и восторженный. Он не станет работать ни на Рим, ни на Ирода, что по сути одно и то же.

Римская протекция вообще на редкость легко пошла на компромисс с властолюбивыми Иродами. Народ поговаривает, что Ирод Третий так вовсе и не третий, а первый, который ещё при своём правлении внёс правки в Устав и отменил выборность власти и ограничения на сроки. Что он как-то то ли получил чит-код на бессмертие, то ли пёс его знает — не верю я в эти сказки, просто Ироды они и есть Ироды, что дед, что внук.

Нет, были, конечно, ещё фарисеи, да только религия про избранный народ и злобствующий ИИ тоже Джизусу как кость в горле. Не пойдёт он на соглашения с ними, равно как не предаст себя.

Я закурил снова — мутило. Он — не пойдёт. А я уже пошёл. Вон она, тридцадка в кармане пиджака. На меня, улыбаясь, с билборда пялится заплывшими глазками Ирод. Я знаю — если ему, как государственному изменнику, присудят ликвидацию, то все допросы с пристрастием и сама процедура будут переданы в прямом эфире. Конечно, без римского прокуратора не обойдётся, но есть шансы, что дело кончится вердиктом Ирода — Джизус все ещё еврей. А жирный властолюбец точно увидит в нем конкурента за трон.

Все политические процессы транслировались на потребу толпе, как и сама ликвидация. После следовал разбор показаний махровыми идеологами, да так, что чёрное казалось белым, а белое — чёрным, если того требовала линия правительства. До знакомства с ним ни у кого из нас и мысли не возникало, что всё это — неправильно. Он пришёл и разбил наши розовые очки, показал болезни нашего общества, казавшиеся всеобщим благом. Но чем дальше, тем больше я сам стал замечать, что и он, такой совершенный и прекрасный, и он сам носит эти пресловутые розовые очки. Джизус не видел зла ни в ком, и, если поначалу это выглядело правильным и логичным, позже я начал понимать, что такой идеализм не доведёт до добра. Сначала всё, всё было так красиво и верно, а сейчас — да что сейчас…

Я бесцельно шатался по кипящему в безудержном забытьи городу, вспоминая и вспоминая… Где он? Что с ним сейчас?

Патрули пролетали мимо, словно им не было дела до одного выпавшего из системы винтика, впрочем, они уже проверили меня и знали, что эта бесцельно мечущаяся по карте Иерусалима точка — Джудас. _Предатель. Навеки проклятый._

Он знал, знал, чёрт возьми, что я сделаю _это_. Словно насмешка судьбы, провидения, его этого блаженного бога! Кровавые деньги холодили душу и неприятно оттягивали карман. Чем же отличается этот его человечный бог от жестокой машины? И тому, и тому нужны жертвы — мы.

Рассвет наступал, роняя розовые капли слёз на весеннее небо, и слёзы растекались светлыми пятнами, возвещая неминуемое наступление нового дня. Я заглянул в сигаретную пачку — осталась половина. На сегодня и на завтра. В моей лицензии значилась пачка на три дня — для получения сигарет сверх нормы нужно было идти к управляющему по курению. К чёрту — завтра будет то, что будет завтра. Да и кто сказал, что оно обязательно настанет?

Бог — ха! Даже если он и такой, как описывал Джизус… он уже готов отправить меня в расход — назначить проклятым. Если даже Джизус перевернёт эту систему — а это никому не под силу, даже ему — не станет лучше и свободнее, чем сейчас. Из одной тюрьмы в другую, сейчас я видел это так ясно, так чисто, что даже логические доказательства казались лишними.

Я направился к ратуше — там проходят все процессы. Я хочу слышать, что он скажет, хочу, чтобы он видел меня! Его вывели… а я… он… чёрт возьми! Это не то, чего достоин человек, пусть даже за то, что пытался совершить переворот — вы видели когда-нибудь месиво вместо человека? Нет? Нет?!

Чёрт… Я знал, кто повинен в этом. Звенели серебренники — сходная цена за поцелуй?.. Да лучше бы я продал за них весь этот гнилой народ, чем его одного! Я нащупал сигарету — плевать, что в толпе нельзя. Кровь его — _кровь невинного_ — обагрила мои руки, обожгла их пламенем, порождённым метаниями моей души, которой нет: она словно выгнила насквозь, стекла между пальцев приторной слизью предательства.

Горечь сигарет соединилась с горечью, разъедающей меня изнутри. Боже, плевать, какой ты — за что?! Зачем вы назначили меня в эти жертвы? Я не агнец, я не хотел, я лишь искал объяснений и понимания. Как вы могли так использовать меня? Вы же знали, чёрт возьми, знали — и выбрали, цинично, последовательно — выбрали _меня_ для этого чудовищного преступления…

Я бежал прочь. За стену, туда, где в этом проклятом мире остался лес, патрули пропустили меня, не проронив ни слова — спасибо, Каиафа, хоть на том… Я порывисто содрал ремень — никогда не умел лазить по деревьям.

_Пришла пора научиться, Джудас._


End file.
